Awkward but Funny
by BabyStarCupid1
Summary: The anthology of the weird, awesome, awkward, totally spectacular misadventures of our mischievous and naïve characters!(AKA Big Hiro 6 characters) Join us and enjoy the awkwardly hilarious -ok way too many adjectives…- tales of Tomadashi and other stuff…(also includes Wasarock) Who's Wasarock? Find out in our collection of parodies. (OC is rock)
**Parody due to our whatchamacallitz brainies-thingies. Written by BabyStarCupid & BabyAngelStar. Mostly Cupid. **

****Will put translation on the bottom.**

* * *

After the gang (Wasabi, Fred, everyone except Hiro Aunt Cass etc) came back from Lazo's tauging**, the Laser Tag arena-thingie, all were saying their farewells. Fred to Honey, Wasabi to rocks**, and our lover birds Tadashi & GoGo. Now as you can see, things had been a little awkward for the two since the "incident" in the arena.

To recap what happened:

It was the final round. Tadashi and Gogo were the last ones standing. They held their weapons and stared. It seemed like hours to everyone else around them, and the group waiting for the arena, but to them, only a few second breezed by.

"Go ahead." said Tadashi, as Gogo's hair fell to her face.

Then something seemed a little off. "Wait a minute, how did you even get here to the final round?"

Tadashi shrugs. "I have my ways."

Gogo raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

She blew her hair out of her face. They stared some more. Without thinking, as if instinct, they simultaneously dropped their guns. It was a draw. Officially.

"NO!" Fred shouted as he shook his head crazily. "That's a **foul**!"

"No sweetie," Honey replies. "That's not a foul-"

"IT IS TO ME!"

Fred takes his laser gun, runs into the arena thingie as his friends shouted after him, and shoots Gogo. Tadashi howls. **

"But you weren't even in the game!" Tadashi exclaims at Fred as he held up his gun and points it at him.

Fred puts his hands in the air. "Dude, we're in the _same_ team, and the game just _ended_."

"Don't touch my Gogo!"

Everything freezes. Time. Carz. Camels/Catz/Pizza. Their faces. Among all Gogo's faces began to glow in the dark arena, brighter than Tadashi's glowing face.

Just for the fun of it, Tadashi resumes to shoot Fred. "There," he says as if nothing embarrassing happened. "That'll teach you."

Gogo holds in her laughter.

 _Too latte hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

Anyhow, they were all saying their farewells as they went their ways. Then, Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. He just had to do it.

"Gogo!" Tadashi yelled.

As she turned around, Tadashi had expected her to turn around more slowly, but her head spun around to face Tadashi. You see, Tadashi was going to kiss her on the cheek. _Just a little peck on the cheek,_ he thought. But at that moment when she spun around, there wasn't any air left in between their lips.

Then, after 10 seconds, they both retreated as they both stared at each other in shock.

"S-s-sorry!" Tadashi stumbled upon his words.

"Ye-ye-ye-yeah…" she stammered as well.

Tadashi rubs the back of his neck. "I didn't-"

"No, no! It-"

"Oh well-"

"But-"

"No, not _your_ bu-"

"Wait was that-"

"Okay! Goodbye now!"

"Wait, I didn't-"

"Once again, not yours, it's mine!"

"Oh my God!"

"No, I mean-"

"Come on now, let's go home!" she finally blurts out angrily.

Gogo and Tadashi were befuddled. They both sighed as their faces became red again. They were a bit afraid to get all jumbled up again.

"Bye!" Gogo chirps.

"Bye!" Tadashi waves as he takes big steps back. "Take care of Timmy for me!"

"Wh-who's _Timmy_!?" Gogo yells at him ,becoming frustrated with this dude's nonsense.

"Our so- NEVERMIND!"

The man rushes off into the wilderness, never to be seen ever again. JK!

He ran home.

But he doesn't realize that he left his moped back at Lazo's arena.

What an idiot.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **BabyAngelStar101- HAI! BAS here, I hope you've enjoyed this parody, that I've written with my annoyingly amazing cousin, BabyStarCupid1! Now she's yelling at me.**

 **I support TOMAADASHI, no matter what the haters say. I'm passing the mike to-**

 ***Interrupts***

 **BabyStarCupid1- 'HELLO' she chirps as she interferes with her parrot(what bas seems like when u actually meat her(meet))**

 ****Laser Tagging**

 ****He says bye to the rocks because he's a loner, does he have a GF? 4 real?**

 ****Tadashi howls because his spiritual animal self is a Chow Chow. It's been official between us. And his big ears tell us the whole story.**

 **BAS101- Stay tune! & stay in school! Cos there's more parodies comin' rite at ya!**

 **BSC(or BC)-stay in school ppl. We don't need any more hobos.**


End file.
